By My Side
by TheLumpyNinja
Summary: "Hey, Birdi-... Birdie?" I asked, looking behind myself to ask the blond his silent opinion on who would win- a platypus or a duck- to find that he was no where in sight. I did a 360 of my surroundings, wondering where he was. Birdie was always /right there./ TheLumpyNinja is back with another one of her stories :D One-shot. Please R


I snickered as I peered out of my place from the bathroom.

_Dumbass teacher. Thought you could catch the awesome me, did you?_

The old man walked down the hallway in a huff, passing the lockers that were grotesquely green. It only made me laugh more that the redness on his face made everything look like Christmas.

_No one gives a shit about your damn math equations. Those people in the class are probably worshiping me for getting them out of having to do fifty problems of some stupid number shit. Gott, I'm so awesome._

It took fifteen minutes, but the bald man eventually gave up and returned to class to continue his teaching. Smirking proudly, I exited the bathroom with my hands casually in the pockets of my black, chained skinny jeans.

"Dummkopf," I cackled after he was out of sight.

Now, I was free to roam the hideous halls of the prison known as high school. Lunch should be soon, too, which was fucking awesome.

I sighed in content, closing my crimson tinted eyes.

_Today has started as a good first day of school._

The day passed rather uneventfully after that, (If you could call causing a food fight in more than one lunch shift and setting spiders lose in the girls locker room nothing big) and I made my way to the bus to go home.

On the way though, I realized that someone was shadowing my steps, and I stole a glance behind me to find a small blond with his head down, and a strange curl sticking up from the top of his head. I shook it off as it just being him being on the same bus as me.

And of course, my awesomeness always proves to be right, and he boarded the yellow disaster of a vehicle with me. I took the very back seat by myself, since my friends rode different buses and I couldn't be bothered with the unawesome assholes on here.

The next day, I found that the same blond had found his way behind me as I entered the school again. I still didn't think much of it, and continued with my day of new chaos.

After weeks and weeks of finding the small boy at my backside almost constantly, I decided to awesomely grace him with my speech.

"Hey, what's your name?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Silence.

I had to admit, the awesome me was slightly unnerved by this, but still really curious.

Weeks turned to months and I became accustomed to finding the golden haired kid at my side. I began talking to him more and more, but he'd never gift me with a reply. I started calling him Birdie since I didn't know his name, and also partly to maybe make him angry enough to speak.

"Hey, Birdie? What do you think would be a better, stink bombs or or water balloons?"  
Nothing.

"Yeah, definitely stink bombs,"

He would never eat anything at lunch, and never took what I offered him, just shake his head and continue staring at his hands that were neatly folded on the table.

He always wore a red sweatshirt that was a little too big and slightly faded, and had glasses over his strangely violet colored eyes. He had a small figure and moved around in a way that could only be described as dainty. I also noticed he usually had somewhat of a limp. I'd ask and ask, but he would never tell me anything. He was such a peculiar mystery, and the awesome me was thoroughly intrigued.

"Hey, Birdi-... Birdie?" I asked, looking behind myself to ask the blond his silent opinion on who would win- a platypus or a duck- to find that he was no where in sight. I did a 360 of my surroundings, wondering where he was. Birdie was always _right there_.

It was weird, not having Birdie there beside me, and I decided to check around the school, ditching the class that I had actually been attending the last few weeks to pester the blond kid into speaking.

I was sure he had been there this morning. Where had he gone off to?

I paced quickly down the halls, a little worried, calling out, "Biiirdie? Birdie, you here?"

After ten minutes of wandering the halls and frowning, I decided to let it go and just ditch class like normal. He would probably show up eventually.

The entire day, I couldn't find him. He had just mysteriously disappeared, leaving me alone. The bell that dismissed last period rung loudly, and the flow of students suffocated the hallway. Instead of pantsing people and lifting up skirts, I was scanning overhead of the crowd from my view point on top of the lockers.

Don't ask how I got up here.

I didn't see any blond haired kid with a strange curl.

I checked the bus,

Not there.

The bathrooms?

Nein.

The classrooms?

Empty.

I ran a hand through my silver hair, sighing audibly. I had already missed the buses, so I had to walk home.

The next day, he was back, much to my relief. But what worried me more was, his limp was now much more noticeable, and there were bruises covering his thin hands. He just looked so delicate, and I was afraid of what he would do if I hugged him.

"Birdie? Where were you yesterday? What happened to your hands?"

He didn't reply.

A few more weeks had passed, and I still hadn't once heard him talk. I was fucking dying to know what the kid sounded like, but he never spoke, and that was a major frustration. It was around that time when I started to notice something else.

Birdie was fucking_ cute_. I don't know how I hadn't noticed before, he was just so adorable. He would jump at the slightest sound, and his curl would bounce slightly. When the light refracted in his eyes, they sparkled like amethysts, and the over sized sweatshirt covered his hands by his sleeves, and it was all just so...

Never mind.

"Hey, vogel- GODDAMMIT BIRDIE," I turned around again to find him not behind me. Pouting with all my awesome might, I ditched class again to look for him.

Restrooms.

Nope.

Other classes.

Only the fat ass teachers.

I never checked the janitors closet before, let's see.

...You're not who I wanted to find.

Health room that was never used?

Devoid of any life forms, as always.

Behind the school?

No-WAIT JUST A FUCKING MINUTE FUCK.

Birdie! The awesome me foun- Who the fuck is that bastard and- OH FUCK NAH DID HE JUST TOUCH YOU?!

This shits going _down._

Oh gott, I sound like that moody Italian guy.

I felt my frown deepen as I scowled at the person near my Birdie. After I had gotten enough of his sick face, I turned to look at the small blond.

I can honesty say I'd never seen him so afraid in my life. He was trembling, lavender eyes wide and unblinking as he backed away from the guy who only kept advancing.

Not on my counterfeit watch.

I sprang around the corner just as the guy cornered Birdie against the wall, his arms on either side of him, preventing his escape. I could just smell the rape intent.

OFYANGLEXIBQUOPFSJX NEIN.

I charged at the guy, who was slightly taller than me, and pushed him off my Birdie, kicking his knees in the process. I stood protectively in front of the small blond, sending a clear 'back off before you get mauled' message.

The guy seemed to understand, and ran off like the unawesome little coward he is. After he was out of sight, I quickly turned to Birdie, asking him questions I knew he wouldn't answer.

"Birdie, are you okay? I was so worried when I couldn't find you! Was this what happened last time? I swear, I'll never let him hurt you!" I spoke hurriedly, before getting over my stupid paranoia and embracing the golden haired boy. I could feel the shaking he was doing, and he leaned into me. After a few seconds, I noticed the shoulder of my shirt becoming slightly wet.

Mein vogel was crying! Gently, I smoothed his hair and rubbed soothing circles on his back until he calmed down. He pulled away and quickly wiped his eyes, and reached into his book bag for something.

He pulled out a worn notepad, and flipped it open to a clean page.

_Sorry I could never talk to you_. He scribbled in sharpie, words neat, and still managing to be messy at the same time. _I can't speak._

I read and re-read the last sentence. Mein Birdie was mute? That certainly explained a lot, though.

I looked at him with sad eyes. "Sorry I kept pestering you then, I should have figured it out myself.." Did the awesome me feel regret? That never happened!

Feelings.  
Wat are you doin.  
Feelings.  
Stahp.

_It's not your fault. My name is Matthew. Not birdie_. He scrawled, underlining the 'not'.

I took the sharpie and capitalized the 'b' in Birdie.

He stared at it for a few seconds before breaking into a small grin and ohmygodhewassobeautifulwhenh esmiledand-NOTHING.

_Thank you for saving me_. Matthew wrote.

"No problem, Bir-Matthew! You know what, I like Birdie better, you're forever Birdie," I informed him.

After a few seconds, he nodded.

_I don't think I ever learned your name._

The thought passed through my mind and I realized that the entire five months we sort of knew each other, I hadn't told him my name.

"Well, the awesome me is called Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome one and only Prussian!" I told him proudly. He just smiled again.

He hugged his notepad to his chest to write something he obviously didn't want me to see-  
Yet.

He turned the paper over to me, blushing profusely and holycraphewassofuckingadorab leijustwanna- FFF GOTTVERDAMMIT FEELINGS I TOLD YOU TO STOP.

_I've kind of liked you for a long time._

My heart skipped a beat.

Or two.

Three at the most.

And then my face went red, as red as Matthews sweatshirt. He quickly took back the notepad and printed, _But I understand if you don't like me back._

Birdie was looking so distraught at the thought. Quickly, I reached over to kiss his cheek, causing them to darken in pink.

"I like you too, Birdie," I told him with a grin. He grinned back, and I caught him in a real kiss.

* * *

"...And that's how the awesome us met!" I said, one arm around Matthews waist as I told our adopted kids the story of our meeting. Birdie just smiled and kissed my cheek, like I had done all those years ago in high school.

* * *

**Hello OTP where have you been?**

**Well anyway, TheLumpyNinja has come back to give you another short story! *jazzhands* :D I hope you enjoyed!**

**I do not own Hetalia**


End file.
